The Next Generation
by Mythical Potato
Summary: Eleven year old Charlie and Seven year old Zöe, the children of Percy and Annabeth, are in for a big shock when they learn they are decended from gods. Now it's the next generation's turn to fight, with help from the older demigods.
1. Welcome to Camp Half-blood

**This is just an idea I for a story that I had, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think.** ***POV Percy**

I woke up to sun beaming in through the window. I glanced at the clock to check the time.

"Oh gods, I overslept!" I jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Normally, I move pretty slow in the morning, but if I didn't hurry, Annabeth would kill me. I ran in to the kitchen to see Annabeth laughing with are as of today, 11 year old son, Charlie, and are 7 year old daughter, Zöe.

Annabeth smiled, "Glad you could finally join us, seaweed brain."

"Sorry, I overslept."

"Well, you better hurry and get ready, we need to leave for the water park in half an hour. We don't want to be late, especially since it's Charlie's birthday."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we leave on time."

 ***fast foward to when they get to the water park** ***POV Charlie** Though we didn't leave as early as mom wanted, we still got a good parking spot and found a nice shady spot to put our stuff.

"Your mom and I are going to go to the lazy river, you guys want to come?" My dad asked.

"I want to ride the water slides!" Zöe chimed in.

"You can't go off by yourself, what if-"

"I can go with her." I suggested.

"I don't know, are you guys sure you can handle yourselves?"

"Come on, I'm eleven years old now, I can handle it."

"Please daddy?" Zöe begged.

"Fine, but be careful and if there's a problem, get us immediately."

"Yes! Thanks dad, and I promise we'll be careful." Then we ran off to go ride the water slides.

We were headed towards the slides, when we were stopped by a strange man. The man was huge, and smelly.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"W-we were just heading towards the water slides." I said, trying to sound brave, but there was something about this man, he almost didn't seem human.

"I don't think so."

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"I'm hungry young half-blood, and you look tasty."

"Half-blood?"

"Don't play dumb with me, demigod. I'll eat you for lunch, and Ill have the little one for desert."

I pulled Zöe behind me to protect her. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't eat me, or my sister!" I filled with rage and fear, then I felt this a pulling in my gut. Suddenly, almost as if I controlled it, the water lurched up and pulled the under.

"Run! We need to go get mom and dad!" I told Zöe, I wasn't sure what was happening, but I had to make sure my sister was okay.

We made it to the lazy river and looked for out parents. "Mom... dad... creepy guy... water... help!" I was so out of breath tjat I could barely spreak. I figured they thought we were crazy. They exchanged nervous glances. Then, the man came running towards us again.

"Daddy, that's him! That's the scary man!" Zöe screamed.

"Annabeth, get the kids to the car, I'll stay and fight."

"Percy I-" Mom had started to protest, but decided against it.

"Maybe you should take them to camp, It'll be safest there!" I didn't understand what he was talking about, but mom seemed to understand completely.

"I love you, Percy"

"I love you too, Annabeth. And don't worry, I'll make it out."

Mom picked up Zöe, grabbed my hand, and we ran all the way to the car. I thought we were going to wait for dad, but mom just drove away.

"What about dad?"

"He'll be fine, but I need to make sure you guys stay safe."

"What's going on? I'm scared."

"I know, I'll explain later, but right now, your safety is more important."

We drove for a while, we finally stopped at a camp, with a big pine tree in front of it.

"Where are we?"

"Kids, welcome to camp half-blood, now we need to hurry. Come on."

"What is a half-blood? The maman at the water park used it too."

"It'll all make sense later, just be patient."

We walked past the big pine tree, and right into camp. It looked like your typical summer camp, except this one had kids sword fighting.

"Are those swords real?"

"Yes."

Then a guy walked over to us, I recognized her, it was Uncle Grover. The closer he got, the wierder he looked, he had goat legs.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? And where's Percy?" Grover asked, he looked very worried.

"Monster attack. Can you watch the kids, I need to talk to Chiron?"

"Yeah, but later, you need to tell me what happened."

"Great. Can you explain to them what's going on? I'd prefer to tell them, but I really need to talk to Chiron."

"Sure, he's in the big house."

"Thanks. Kids, be good for Uncle Grover, I'll be back soon." Then she left, I couldn't believe she just left us alone with Grover and he s wierd goat legs.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys, how old are you now?" He said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm 11, and Zöe's 7. Why do you have goat legs?"

"Well, I'm a Satyr, we protect half-bloods and-"

"Why do people keep using tjat word, but nobody will tell us what it means?"

"It means you're half mortal, and half god. Most demigods don't live long enough to have kids, but your parents did, then they had you."

"So we're half god? Awesome!" Zöe seemed way more excited about this then I was.

"The gods? Like Zeus and Hera?"

"Yeah, but don't mention those two to your parents, they don't really het along with Zeus and Hera."

"So you're saying the gods are real? That's impossible!"

"You remind me a lot of your dad when he first found out. I was the one who brought him to camp."

"So if are parents are children of a god, which one is it?"

"Well, your mom is a daughter of Athena, and your dad is the son of Poseidon."

"So if we're part god, do we get powers or something?"

"Well, your dad can control water, and talk to horses and sea creatures. Your mom is super smart and good at making battle strategy. It's probably too early to know if you guys have any powers."

"Control water?" I thought about when the water had grabbing that man, what if I could control water?

"Yeah, pretty cool right?"

"Yeah. Is there somewhere ro sleep, I need a minute to process this."

"Yeah, we have cabins that you can sleep in. You get assigned your cabin based on your godly parent, but since your parents are half-bloods, we'll put you in the Posiedon cabin. Percy's the only demigod child of Poseidon, so nobody should bother you there."

We walked into a cabin, it was pretty nice, a little fountain, hose-fish things dangling from the ceiling, and a few bunks. Next to one of the bunks there was a picture, I think it was of my mom and dad when they were younger, they looked about 16. My mom had her blonde hair in a ponytail, they both were wearing a orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood', jeans, and thier bead necklaces that they always wore.

"Wow, this is-"

"I know it's a lot to ttake in, but you'll get used to it, and soon you'll feel right at home. I'll give you some time, I'll be outside if you need me.


	2. New Friends and Old Rivalries

***POV Charlie***

I lay in one of the bunks, trying to sort everything out. I tried to remember what little bit I could about the Greek mythology unit my teacher had taugh. I started with my, I guess, grandparents, Posiedon and Athena.

"Okay, so I guess Posiedon is our grandpa, and he's god of fish."

"God of the sea, but you were close." Zöe corrected. She always corrected me, she's only 7, but she's really smart.

"And Athena is the godess of... don't tell me... wisdom?"

"And battle strategy." I thought about how smart Zöe is, if Athena really is our grandma, Zöe definitely got her wisdom.

"Whatever. Back to the gods, didn't Athena, like, hate Posiedon, or something?"

"Yeah, Posiedon and Medusa had an afair in Athena's-"

"Hey guys, your dad's back!" Grover shouted, interrupting Zöe.

"Daddy!" Zöe yelled in excitement.

We ran oitsideto see him, but he wasn't there. I noticed everyone was looking up toward the sky, so I did too. I say a big black blob coming down from the sky. It appeared to have wings, and a person riding it.

"What is that?"

"That's a pegasus." Grover said.

"Wow, is my dad riding it?"

"Yeah, that's his pegasus, Blackjack."

"Cool!"

My dad flew in on his Blackjack. This all just felt like some crazy dream, gods, monsters, pegasi, my dad riding a pegasus, it was just weird.

"Hey guys." He said with one of his classic trouble maker smiles. He climbed off his pegasus, and walked over to us. He hugged me and Zöe so tight that I felt like I was going to pop.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay! I knew Annabeth could get you here safely. Speaking of which, where is Annabeth?"

"She's in the big house talking to Chiron, and she's having me watch the kids." Grover said. "I explained the basics to them, the typical 'The gods are real. They have kids. You're a half-blood. blah blah blah.' If you want to have some time with them, they'd probably like to talk to you."

"Thanks, Grover. Could you watch them for a little longer? I should probably go talk with Annabeth and Chiron."

"Sure."

"Thanks, you're the best Grover." Then he walked off, leaving in us alone with Grover, again.

"So, you guys want to see the rest of camp?"

"Yeah, can we see the fighting arena?"

"Sure, but we'll have to be careful, some people are training right now."

"Awesome! I want to learn to sword fight."

We headed over to the fighting arena, there were a lot of demigods practicing, some even dueling each other. One of the demigods stood out from the rest, she was tall, had long brown hair that was tied back with a bandanna, and fierce brown eyes, shes was beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" Zöe asked, before quickly realizing what I was looking at. "Oh. Charlie's got a crush."

"Shut up. And I don't have a crush, I was just... uh... looking at her fighting skills. Wow, she fights like a girl." I said nervously.

"You should go talk to her."

"Are you crazy? Look at her fight, she could kill me in seconds!"

"I thought she fought like a girl."

"Yeah, a really strong, tough girl."

"You do like her! That's so cute!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, come here!" I hope she was too focused on training to notice, but the girl looked up.

"My brother think you fight good! You should come talk to him!" The girl stared at us for a second, deciding if she should come over. She started walking over towards us, great.

"I'll be over there, definitely not spying on you. Come on Grover."

Just as they had left, the girl finally got to me.

She looked at me for a second then spoke. "Do you always wear swimsuits?"

I had forgotten that I was still in my swimsuit, I blushed. I was never one for first impressions, but this was an new low. "Oh, um... I was just about to take a swim. W-want to come?"

"Sure, but why are you really wearing a swimsuit?"

"Nevermind that."

We sat down at the docks with our feet dangling into the water. "So," I said awkwardly, "who's your godly parent?"

"Oh, um, I don't have one. My mom and dad are demigods."

"No way, my parents are too. So who are their godly parents?"

"My mom's dad is Ares, and my dad's dad is Hermes. How about yours?"

"My mom's is Athena, and my dad's dad is Posiedon."

"Cool, I always felt like kind of an out cast. Most the demigods here are children of gods, it's nice to meet another child of demigods."

"So, I don't think you ever told me your name. What is it?"

"Silena Rodriguez."

"Silena, that's pretty. I'm Charlie., Charlie Jackson"

"Jackson." She said it like it the name brought up a distant memory. "I know that name, you're Percy's kid. My mom will not like this."

"What's wrong?"

"My mom, doesn't really like your dad. When they first met, he kind of exploded some toilets on her."

"Silena, I've been looking all over for you! And who's this?" A lady said, I assumed it was her, which was not a good thing.

"Mom! Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, what are you doing here, I thought you were training?"

"I was, but I, um, decided to take a break.

"Okay? Why do you sound guilty? And who is this?"

"Uh, this is Charlie."

"Are you a new camper? Who's your godly parent?"

"I dont-"

"He doesn't know, yet."

"Why are you two acting so guilty? What did you do?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Silena said, which actually was true.

"Whatever, the dinner bell rang, I figured you didn't here it, so I came to get you."

"Oh perfect, I could use some food. Come one Charlie."

We lagged back a bit so her mok couldn't hear us. "What are we going to do? My parents will be at dinner, we'll get caught."

"Oh gods, I hadn't thought about that."

We walked to the dining pavilion, I saw my parents and instantly knew tjat our parents would instantly split us apart. I didn't want that, I really like Silena.

"Charlie, come over and eat." My dad said.

"Well Silena, it was fun hanging out with you, but I don't think we'll ever get to again."

"Prissy? What are you doing here?" Silena's mom said.

"Clarisse? What are you doing with my son?"

"This is _your_ son? Silena, you said he hadn't been claimed yet."

"About that-"

"Silena Rodriguez, why did you lie?"

"Okay, what's going on?" My dad said.

"Shut up Prissy!"

"Mom, I knew you don't like his dad, so I lied so that you didn't know who his dad is. He's my friend and I didn't want you to separate us."

"Why would you want to hangout with him anyways?"

"Hey, what's wrong with hanging out with my kid?"

"He's _your_ kid."

"Hey, don't talk to my dad that way."

"Not now, the adults are talking, well, one adult and whatever you'd call him."

"Mom! Don't talk to Charlie that way!"

Clarisse was about to say something, but then a horse man walked up. "Clarisse, Percy, both of you stop fighting. You're acting like children."

"She started it, Chiron." My dad said, the horse man had a point, he was acting like a child.

"I did not, you started it when you let your kid talk to mine."

"Actually, Grover was watching him, so he let him do it, but that doesn't matter because he can do whatever he wants!"

"Well I don't want him anywhere near my child!"

"Both of you stop it, you're scaring the campers."

My mom walked over to my dad. "Percy, let's just go eat, okay?"

"Fine."

"And keep your kid away from my daughter!" Clarisse added, I could see why my dad didn't like her.

"But mom-"

"I don't want you hanging out with that boy any more."

We sat a tables far away from each other. I just picked at my food, I was too upset to eat. I was never really good at making friends, now I had finally made a friend, and I get told to stay away from her.


End file.
